Blooding of the Claws
by pat8881099921
Summary: After moons of peace, Firestar, and Deputy Brambleclaw, are haunted in their dreams by that cats from the Dark Forest, led by Tigerstar. They must fight him to keep the forest in peace.
1. Chapter 1

The Blooding of the Claws

The leaves rustled in the howling wind: there would be no comforts in this gray, cold, gusty air. "I have returned!" one cat yowled at the moon. "You are not welcome here, Tigerstar." Another cat replied. "Nor are Darkstripe, Brokentail, or Hawkfrost. Why have you brought them?" He questioned. "Every cat needs followers to achieve power. You know that as well as I do." Tigerstar answered. "Go back to the forest from which you came! Leave now and you shall not suffer the wrath of StarClan!" The cat replied. "You shall not be rid of us so easily, Firestar." Hawkfrost scowled. With the flick of his tail, many cats came to join them. Firestar recognized some, like the formerly ShadowClan rogues Owlheart, Cedarclaw, and Nightstripe that WindClan and ThunderClan had dealt with a moon ago, Bronkentail's rogue followers, and even Scourge and the dead BloodClan warriors. Firestar gasped and backed away from the many cats. "Return to your camp, Firestar. And tell Ravenpaw that I will come for him first. Tigerstar mocked. Firestar turned and fled. What could Tigerstar want? How had he returned? And what did he mean by telling him to tell Ravenpaw that he was coming after him? Ravenpaw was a loner who lived on the opposite side of the mountain!

Firestar woke with a yowl. "Firestar?" Sandstorm mewed. "I'm fine, just a dream." Firestar said. Squirrelflight bounced happily into the room, along with the Clan Deputy, Brambleclaw. "You'll never believe it!" Squirrelflight mewled happily. "What happened?" Sandstorm asked. "I'm having another litter of Brambleclaw's kits!" She replied in a joyful tone. "Excellent!" Sandstorm exclaimed. Firestar jumped to his feet and gave Squirrelflight a few congratulating licks. "Brambleclaw, I'm sure Goldenflower will want to hear this." Firestar mewed. "Yes." Brambleclaw replied, bounding on to the highledge, then to the ground and to the elder's den.

Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat, had been sent a sign saying that she will have 2 kits, fathered by Thornclaw, soon after they realized they had feelings for each other. Firestar allowed this, because it was StarClan's will, and Leafpool had finally realized that she was finally pregnant, after moons of waiting and hoping. She was to stay in the nursery and have Jayfeather take the full job.


	2. Chapter 2

Brambleclaw wandered aimlessly through a dark forest, unaware of where he was, or if he was dreaming. Then he scented someone. _Tigerstar. _He thought. Other scents overwhelmed him. He recognized the scent of several rogues, and his half brother, Hawkfrost. Something moved in a bush a few tail-lengths away. A flash of gray hurled toward him, and the next thing he knew, Hawkfrost was on top of him. "Hawkfrost!" Tigerstar yowled. "You know you cannot inflict damage in dreams." "Very well…" He replied. "We are here to give Brambleclaw one last chance." Tigerstar meowed. "Never!" Brambleclaw yowled. "Stupid Furball!" Brambleclaw woke with a start. "You were muttering in your sleep!" Squirrelflight mewled impatiently. "You really shouldn't be out of the nursery so close to your kitting, Squirrelflight." He mewed. "Bossy Furball!" Squirrelflight mewed. "I was just worried about y-"He stopped when he saw the gleam of humor in her eyes. "Don't worry about me." She mewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(I know, I got too creative on the title. Don't bug me about it)

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather!" A cat called. "What now?" he mumbled angrily. "The kits! They're coming!" Brackenfur yowled as he bounded throught the screen. "Whose kits?" Both Leafpool's and Squirrelflight's!" Millie and Daisy are there, watching them, but they are all exhausted. Jayfeather burst through the curtain and into the nursery. "Someone get me some poppy seeds!"Jayfeather commanded. Leafpool yowled as her first kit stuck its head out. Jayfeather leaned over and grabbed him. "Lick!" He commanded to Thornclaw. Then he leaned over and grabbed two of Squirrelflight's kits. "Lick!" he ordered Brambleclaw. By then three more of Leafpool's kits came out. Another two of Squirrelflight's kits poked its head out. Jayfeather began licking her. Sandstorm walked into the nursery. "Names?" she asked "Yes. Leafpool replied. "This one is named Whitekit, for his color. This one is named Amberkit, for her eyes. This one is Fernkit, for her sweet scent. And this one" she hesitated. "Is Rustykit." Sandstorm purred at the sound of Firestar's first name. "When he is apprenticed, he will be called Firepaw. "Brilliant!" Milly mewed. "And yours, Squirrelflight? Daisy asked. "This one is Dustkit, for his amber-black coat. She is Cloudkit, for her long, white pelt. And he is Runningkit, for his backward-facing longhaired brown and cream fur. This one will be Graykit, for his gray-striped coat. Millie layed down heavily. "my kits will come soon, so I must rest."


End file.
